This subproject represents an estimate of the percentage of the CTSA funding that is being utilized for a broad area of research (AIDS research, pediatric research, or clinical trials). The Total Cost listed is only an estimate of the amount of CTSA infrastructure going towards this area of research, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston (UTHSC-H) proposes to establish a Center for Clinical and Translational Sciences (CCTS) in the Texas Medical Center (TMC), Houston, Texas. Participating faculty and trainees in the CCTS will include those from the UTHSC-H component degree granting schools, including its School of Medicine, School of Public Health, Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, School of Health Information Sciences, School of Nursing, Dental School and Institute of Molecular Medicine (IMM), as well as collaborating faculty/facilities from the UT M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) and which also is located in the TMC. The academic "home" for the CCTS will be located in 11,422 sq ft of newly renovated and CCTS-designated space at the UTH Medical School which is physically joined to the Memorial Hermann Hospital (MHH) and serves as its partner and major teaching hospital. The CCTS "home" will administer all aspects of the CCTS and provide space and resources for faculty and trainees, along with expertise in study design, biostatistics, regulatory issues, ethics, and bioinformatics, and funding of Pilot and Feasibility Studies, provision of resources and protected time for clinical and translational faculty and trainees and interactions/collaborations with the various communites and industry. For Participant and Clinical Interactions Resources (PCIR), the CCTS will subsume the UTHSC-H General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at MHH, the satellite UTHSC-H GCRC at Brownsville, Texas, and, in part, the MDACC Clinical and Translational Research Center to enhance research productivity and efficiency. In its Educational Component, the CCTS will subsume, in part, the current Center for Clinical Research and Evidence-Based Medicine, which has developed and currently provides formal classes, mentoring, and a Masters Degree in Clinical Research (MCR) at UTHSC-H, and an active NCRR K30 award at MDACC. Also proposed in the application is a novel T32 application offering combinations of Masters and PhD degrees in Community Health Sciences,'Biomedical Sciences and/or Biomedical Informatics, primarily for pre-doctoral students, and a K12 application for post-doctoral trainees and junior faculty. The CCTS also will subsume Core Translational Laboratories, including a Genotyping/Sequencing Corel a Biomarkers Core offering DNA Microarray, RT-PCR and Proteomics services , an Immune Monitoring Core, an MRI Imaging Core, and a Biobanking Core. A CCTS "Think Tank" comprised of highly accomplished translational and clinical Investigators, basic scientists and educators, and community representatives, will come together as an "engine for innovation" to bring forward and recommend the application of novel and emerging scientific information, methods and technologies to research into human health and diseases across specialties, disciplines and communities.